


Wrong Wedding

by zweltstein7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, BAMF Harry Potter, F/M, Hermione is thirsty, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweltstein7/pseuds/zweltstein7
Summary: Hermione married Ron Weasley after the war ended but quickly realized her mistake.  Having Harry nearby to compare made it very easy.A little inspired by Intended by LeQuin who also posted Harry Potter and the Last Chance which I highly recommend for Harmony lovers.





	1. Realizing one's mistake

Three months. That was how long since Hermione had officially become Mrs. Weasley. She hated every second of it. The wedding had been a small affair. The burrow had once more been used as the venue but they were allowed a little more freedom now with the war over. A large portion of field had been transfigured into a garden of flowers while vines and balls of blue flames decorated the whole venue. It was a subtle nod to her own wand and one of her favorite spells from the first year of school. It was beautiful and heartfelt in a way that made Hermione want to cry happy tears all the way up the isle. It was a detail that only the love of her life would know and it made her feel unbelievably loved in return. It’s a shame Ron didn't think of it. 

No, her husband had spent the majority of the wedding planning bothering the caterers for samples or sending barely legible invitation letters to Galvin Gudgeon. He in fact seemed to be actively sabotaging the planners several times like when he tore a hole in the main tent while playing quidditch or set the bridesmaid dresses on fire with one of George's fireworks while playing with some distant cousin. No, her wedding, which was beautiful and just amazing, was all done by her other best friend. He had decided to relax for a while after the battle for Hogwarts since he had enough money for him to live comfortably for several decades and with more donations and thank you gifts constantly replenishing the savior of the wizarding world's vault that was a low estimate. So while Hermione's fiancé joked around, eating his way through everything in sight, Harry had sat through hours of planning talks which even she couldn't stomach for more than about a half hour. He had insisted on doing almost everything magic related in the set up for the event and Hermione highly suspected that he had even picked out the ring she now wore. 

Hermione knew that her fiancé wasn't the most emotionally mature individual, teaspoon remember, so she tried not to let these things get to her. They had been fighting a lot less since the battle( probably due to the fact they almost never spoke to each other) and she had been happier than ever since they started dating (not at all because of the time she spent with Harry). So she steamed ahead and married Ron Weasley with a peck of the lips to finish the ceremony and an extremely delayed retreat( she had been dancing with Harry) to their marital chamber. That's when Hermione knew she went wrong. She had hoped that even if their marriage wouldn't be the best they would still be friends and they could have a little more adult fun and learn how to proceed from there. Ron was fit enough thanks to his brief stint as a quidditch player and he was fairly good looking overall. He was strong, tall... and had a penis two inches long. When erect!

Every kiss felt like he didn't know what he was doing but was trying his best to do it wrong. His hands were constantly greasy from the food he shoved in his face all day and he had no clue how to be gentle. And when she finally gave in to his whining and took a hand to rub his tiny pecker he immediately ejaculated his two drops of sperm and fell asleep faster than if he was stupified. Over the next month she had tried to coach her husband into something that might actually at least seem like sex but with no luck. Each time it was the same horrible kisses, greasy hands, whiny voice, and a single stroke tug of war. The second month went by without either touching the other. She hoped denying him would prompt to take her advice a little more seriously but all it did was reduce the household tissue supply. The third month she had left the house entirely. 

She spent a week with her family in Australia, their memories having returned on their own soon after the war was finished. She spent another week with Luna, helping her with cataloging the Lovegood's topsy turvy library, and doing her best not to scream that nargles are not real. Another few days spent with Neville and Ginny who had moved in together and were oddly unsurprised by her request to stay. And then she came here. It was a penthouse apartment in muggle London, warded to hell and back with every privacy charm known to man short of the fidelius and owned by one Lord Harry James Potter.

Harry Potter, The boy-who-lived. The man-who-won. Savior of the wizarding world. Most powerful wizard in the world. The boy who saved her from a mountain troll in their first year of school. The boy who slew a basilisk with a sword because she had been petrified in the second. The only boy who ever made her feel safe while flying, and on a hippogriff no less. The boy who showed his worth as greater than others three years his senior when he was drafted into a deadly tournament. The boy who was skilled enough to be a better teacher at defense against the dark arts teacher than any they ever had. The boy who constantly went out of his way to help his friends even when his life was under threat. The boy who scoured the world to destroy one of the most vile forms of magic and slay the most powerful dark lord to exist.

How. She. Hated. Him.

For the past three days that she stayed there, without fail, she would wake up to the most delicious aroma of food as Harry cooked breakfast for the two of them. Breakfast that would be delivered to her bed for her to eat there should she not wake up before he was finished cooking. It was infuriating. To make sure and avoid the temptation of bed in breakfast she would have to get up and enter the kitchen where he would be cooking away. There she would be greeted to the sight of her best friend who had changed drastically since she had last seen him. 

With the Horcrux out from his scar, nothing was preventing his frankly absurd reservoir of magic from doing what it was supposed to do to help him anymore. This meant the scrawny, glasses wearing, kid who was only a little taller than her own modest height, was now a lean, six foot tall, raven haired hottie with six pack abs and his signature eyes that almost seemed to glow and pierce into someone's soul with a glance. If that wasn't the worst of it, he goes around his apartment in some loose black sweatpants, no shirt, practically radiating magic in waves. Hermione had to do her laundry twice already to make sure she would have clean knickers since every single one of his lopsided smiles made her lower lips gush with arousal.

How. Dare. He.

How dare he walk around her looking like a sex god, making her come undone with every touch and not take responsibility. How dare he casually suggest a trip to the bookstore as if he didn't notice the horny witch in front of him barely resisting every urge to jump his bones and keep going till she died of pleasure. 

Hermione looked down at her wedding ring that she was now almost certain Harry bought for her. The ring for her wedding that for which he painstakingly worked on every detail of. The wedding that she had never fully consummated with her potato sack of a 'husband' and was thus … not magically binding!

She looked up from her now empty plate that she had devoured in her distraction to look at the chef. His own eyes met hers, his face bearing that same god damned smile, and when she felt her knickers dampen it was accompanied by the rumble as the last of walls holding back her lust shattered to a million pieces.

"Harry. Do you have anything that you have to do today?" She said while flashing her sweetest smile. He thought for a moment.

"No. I've mostly just been doing whatever I think would be fun on a day to day basis. Why?"

"I have something I'm going to need your help with and I don't know how long it will take so I wanted to make sure you had plenty of free time if it took longer than expected." Oh god she hoped it would take longer, she had a lot of time to make up for. "Is that ok with you?"

"Of course Hermione. I'd do anything for you," and it was true. It was just another reason why she loved him.

"Good, follow me."

She stood up from the table and, just in case, grabbed his hand to drag him where she wanted to go. Specifically his bedroom. It was rather plain with the only real decorations being several knickknacks like the marauders' map pinned on one wall, the deathly Hallows strewn about, some framed photos of his parents, and a puddlemere United poster that their seeker had signed and sent him after a nosey reporter overheard him say they were his favorite team and published the fact. Along one wall, facing the window was a solid wooden desk covered in books and papers of random projects he had taken up in his free time. on the other side of the room was his four poster bed that was covered in Gryffindor red sheets that closely matched those from Hogwarts. Hermione also noticed that it seemed to be sufficiently sturdy for her plan.

"Um … Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What exactly is it that you need help with?"

"I think before we get to that, I am going to need to ask you a few questions. And I want to really answer me honestly."

"Oookay." Harry decided to sit down on his bed since they were now just standing in his room. He wasn't expecting Hermione to plop down next to him so they were only about a foot apart. It wasn't really unusual for the two to be physically close. Hermione was the first person to ever hug Harry and still the only one he felt comfortable enough with to reciprocate easily. Their boundaries were near non-existent during the horcrux hunt and when Ron had left there was almost never a night they didn't fall asleep outside the arms of the other. The surprise was because Hermione had seemingly been avoiding Harry during her stay and occassionally flinching when they came into contact.

"Now, Harry. Did you buy my wedding ring for Ron?"

Harry looked suddenly terrified at the line of questioning that she had chosen to take. It was a good enough indication of his answer but she waited for him to cave and say it out loud. Eventually he sighed and looked her right in her eyes before answering.

"Yes."

'Oh god, it looks like his eyes are shining.'

"Did you ever cover for Ron while we were dating such as getting his gifts for me or reminding him of important dates?" This one actually just came up on the spot. Despite her determination to follow through with her plan at this point Hermione anxiety was making her delay for just a little longer.

"Yes."

"Did you really break things off with Ginny because you no longer had romantic feelings for her?"

"Yes."

She took a deep breath and readied her nerves.

"D-did you ever have feelings for me as m-more than a friend?" God damn it brain, stuttering right then. She looked point-blank at Harry and watched closely for the tells she had studied meticulously over the years. She saw shock in the slightest widening of his eyes, she saw confusion in the furrow of his brow, she noticed panic in how he pulled back just a little. But in his eyes she saw the same look that she saw when she hugged him before he fought Quirrel. It was the look he gave her when they were waiting for their past selves to return from the whomping willow and he bared his past to her. It was the look she noticed when he first saw her walk down the steps to attend the Yule Ball. It was a look that she knew was somehow reserved solely for her.

Then she saw the signs of his mask falling back into place. The mask he perfected in order to survive living with the Dursleys for seventeen years as a wizard. She hated that mask. She saw him about to answer her question. To tell her the same 'no' she heard him tell Ron countless times in the tent during the hunt. The answer that always caused her so much pain despite not understanding the reason why.

"N-"

"Before you answer. I have one more question?"

"…"

"Did you know my marriage isn't magically binding?"

This time, his reaction was not subtle at all. His entire face scrunched in confusion trying to understand what she had said. 

"That means I am fully allowed to do this."

Before he could pull away, Hermione lunged at the startled wizard and pressed her lips to his.

It was like her entire body was flooded with warmth from the point of contact. It felt so amazing that her immense vocabulary escaped her as she simply tried to maintain the connection even at the expense of breathing. It felt like she had been in dissonance with her surroundings and this one kiss had pulled her back into alignment. Harry was still frozen in shock under her when she decided to continue her advance, not wanting to wait any longer. Her hands snaked up the front of his body under his shirt and across the six-pack abs that she had been ogling for the past three days. She pushed him down and shifted so she was straddling his midsection and pushed her tongue against his lips demanding entrance. She was loving every second of it, and then he responded.

His magic reacted first by rushing toward her and made her moan as it stimulated her entire body and giving her goosebumps. His hands wrapped around her so that one was planted in the small of her back while the other winded into her hair and set on the back of her head so she was pulled further into their kiss. She absentmindedly remembered that Harry was still the only person to ever compliment her hair despite its bushiness, but all thought stopped as soon as his tongue flicked out and made contact with hers. It was a tentative contact at first but even that caused her overstimulated body to reach the first orgasm of her young life. She was stuck, shuddering over him, as pleasure surged through her while her hips involuntarily moved to rub her core over his length which hardened beneath her. And what a length it was.

While she was immobilized Harry took the initiative and rolled them so that she was laying on her back with him standing between her legs, without ever breaking the kiss. They continued, this time with him doing the rubbing which sent her into her second orgasm moments after the first wore out. When he pulled back, holding her in place by her hair so she couldn't chase him, she let out a pitiful moan and couldn't help the pout on her face. Well, she tried to pout but she wasn't sure how it would look in the middle of ecstasy. Harry just smiled down at her and she noticed that he no longer had any hesitation. His look was purely one of love and more importantly for now, lust.

"Now, Ms. Granger. I do believe we might be wearing entirely too many clothes to proceed. How about we correct that?"

Hermione really did try to speak in agreement but she was currently still trying to restore her lungs' depleted air supply and her head was far too incoherent for speech. She settled for nodding vigorously like she used to as a little girl begging for a book and tried to pull him back into the kiss that he had so rudely interrupted. He simply kept himself poised above her unmoving and keeping her pinned down by her hair. She felt the next wave of magic roll off of him and slither across her skin distractingly until it had touched every part of her. She looked down at herself as best as possible and realized that she was completely naked and presented for Harry's eyes to feast on.

"You really are beautiful Hermione."

He leaned back down for the kiss but this time aimed for her chin. Then several more had him working up her jawline before traveling down her neck. Each kiss lit her skin up like fire and elicited pleasurable moans to escape from her. While his mouth teased her by staying away from the needy flesh of her breasts, his hand snaked away from her back and up her side so that if rested just under the swell of her chest. Her frustration helped her to finally formulate speech again as she whined at her lover.

"Haarrrryyyyy. No more teasing."

Harry simply lifted his head up and looked at her as he wore that same knicker ruining smile that started all of this.

"As you command Hermione."

Her back arched as soon as his hand landed on her breast. His fingers sank into the soft flesh while his thumb circled her areole before attacking her nipple directly. His mouth descended onto the other, kissing and licking away at her frantically. He timed his assault so that he pinched one nipple while giving the other a light nibble and sent Hermione into her third climax. Her body was already beginning to feel weak from her releases but she still hadn't made love to Harry yet and that had to change before she passed out from his all too skilled ministrations.

"Hypocrite. Far too many clothes. Need you inside me now." Her words were punctuated by many breathy moans but Harry understood the gist as he withdrew a little and was suddenly unclothed as well. Hermione looked down to see what he was working with down there and gasped. Harry's penis had to be easily a foot long and as thick as her arm. It was completely incomparable to Ron's pathetic pecker. He was going to tear apart her virgin twat with that monster of a dick and she was going to love it. 

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Harry asked. It was rather sweet that he would still ask that this far into things but also frustrating with how he had delayed giving her what she needed yet again.

"Yes. IN. ME. NOW!" 

No sooner had the words left her mouth did Harry impale her on his cock. At least six inches of his throbbing flesh had penetrated her gushing pussy before her tight tunnel managed to stop his advance. Her hymen was undoubtedly torn but instead of the promised pain, Hermione just felt another flood of magic come off of Harry and rack her body with another orgasm. She rode it out while Harry just stood still, grinning cockily at her quivering form beneath him while her walls while her continued to hug his dick. And then he started moving.

His dick sawed away at her pussy, often retreating till only its bulbous head remained sheathed in Hermione before it was thrust back in deeper than before. Harry continued to do this, pounding away at the brunette witch till his entire length was entering her with each thrust of his hips. Hermione was locked in place by Harry's hands pinning her to his bed as he plundered her body. He was using her body for her pleasure, not caring about what he left behind. Her mouth was stuck in a silent scream and her mind blank save for the flashes of pleasure that it was woefully inadequate to handle. She had lost count of how many orgasms Harry had given her since he entered her and unsure whether or not she was indeed experiencing multiple climaxes or simply one continuous climax extended beyond reason.

Slurping sounds started to fill the air as Harry's dick displaced the overflow of liquid from her quim. His dick was irrevocably stretching her out. Shaping her pussy to fit only his monstrous cock. She would be ruined for anyone else and she realized that she didn't care. Harry was claiming her as his own and she would happily be whatever he wanted in order to stay by his side just as she had throughout school.

About twenty minutes latter, Hermione lay limp on the bed, barely conscious and with drool and sweat covering her body. Harry was still pounding away at her until she felt his cock throb in a unique way. A small amount of her mental capacity returned and she noticed Harry grunting and his face scrunching up before he thrust forward till his entire cock was sheathed in her as far as it could go and he released his load of semen directly into her womb. Stream after stream of sperm entered her fertile chamber and she felt the warmth flood her insides like a shot of firewhiskey. Harry remained completely buried in her while pumping her full so that her belly swelled from it and the white liquid was eventually pushed back down along his shaft so that it overflowed from her crotch due to the quantity. She was almost certainly pregnant and she was so happy at the thought of starting a family with Harry.

Harry went boneless but rolled them over before his body could crush her more petite frame. His dick never left her insides and never deflated in the slightest. All Hermione could do was smile as she cuddled into his chest, still impaled by his cock, and feel sleep approach. 

"I love you Harry Potter." She felt his penis twitch inside her and swore to herself to explore that later. Her eyes closed and she just barely heard his response before drifting into unconsciousness.

"And I love you Hermione Potter."

Neither lover was able to notice the vortex of magic that surrounded them while they slept. Their magics merging together until it was seamlessly bound to each others'. Nor did they notice the immense pulse of magic that rang throughout all of Britain and a good portion of the nearby continents that signified magic recognizing the Master of Death finally binding one of his soulmates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last big chapter solely for Hermione and Harry. After this they will be returning to Hogwarts where most of the final harem members will join.
> 
> The timeline looks something like this:  
Voldemort dies : May 2nd 1998  
Hermione "Marries" Ron : May 10 1998  
Chapter one occurs : August 10 1998  
Return to Hogwarts : August 18 1998

When Harry Potter woke up he was a little surprised that he honestly didn't feel any guilt. Just a few hours ago he had deflowered his best male friend's virgin wife and even bound her to himself. Harry knew that he loved Hermione and had for a long time. It had probably started every since the final incident with Voldemort in their first year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, a childhood being raised by the Dursleys left no role model for a loving relationship so he hadn't realized the depths of his feelings for the bushy haired bookworm until what should have been their seventh year and they were left behind by Ron in the tent. 

When Ron returned, Harry backed away and hid his feelings, not willing to risk his friendship with either of the two should they not be reciprocated. Harry had insisted on doing the planning for Hermione's wedding as a way to distract himself during the time following the war and because he couldn't stand the thought of Hermione's special day being anything less than perfect, even if she wasn't in fact marrying him. 

The ring that he 'had Ron select' for her was from his family vault and records said it was worn by the female descendant of the youngest Peverall brother who married into the Potter line. The decorations were layered with a hundred different enchantments and each held a meaning from Hermione's life and their shared adventures. The cake was a five layered monstrosity that took Harry a dozen tries to get just right, even with the many cooking charms that Mrs. Weasley taught him and the elder wand to cast them. He had made the guest list to include everyone important to Hermione, especially her parents who had visited in secret in order to return their memory.

After spending the majority of the night dancing with the blushing bride, Harry made his way back to his apartment where a vial of dreamless sleep potion waited to keep him from imagining what his two best friends would be doing to finish their marriage at the same time that he lay there alone. 

Now he was here with Hermione who was still impaled on his erection and laying nude across his chest. He marveled at the softness of her body under his hands and of her breasts squeezed between their two forms. Ron was an idiot for letting something so perfect fall through his fingers but Harry could only thank him, because it had led to this. 

A glance at his alarm clock showed that it was still only about one in the afternoon and since Hermione didn't seem inclined to wake up he made the very easy decision to continue lying there, connected with her. He lay a kiss on her forehead and shifted slightly so that he could move a pillow under his head. Before long he had begun to doze off again and wondered about whether or not she was on any type of contraceptive. If she wasn't then the amount of sperm still sloshing around the head of his cock where it was piercing her womb would surely be enough to ensure a pregnancy barring the possibility of complete sterility for either of them. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and baby names floating around his brain.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione Potter(Oh she loved the ring to that) had expected to feel a little bit of guilt after she went through with her plan to seduce Harry and was a little surprised to find absolutely none. She had been absolutely miserable when she was with Ron no matter how much she denied it to herself and others. 

The only thing that had been keeping her in the relationship was that she hadn't wanted to cause a fuss after everything had finally started to calm down. Even further back than that, the only reason she had been friends with Ron was the fact that he was Harry's friend. Well, excluding the times when he wouldn't talk to Harry because he thought he put his own name in the Goblet of Fire. And when he had taken a bribe from a younger girl to deliver love potion laced sweets to Harry. Or when he left both of them, on their own, in the middle of a war out of jealousy for a relationship that didn't exist at the time. 

She had spent three days simply being with Harry and yet, she couldn't think of any time where she felt anywhere near happy and content. Harry had taken the time to listen to her different projects that she wanted to do, even providing some advice on how to accomplish them. He would spend hours just sitting next to her while she read in his living room, and writing in a journal that she had bought him as a present during their last year of school. They had gone for a walk through one of the nearby parks and sat down for a picnic under several layers of notice-me-not-charms. Harry had been amazing and Hermione had never been more peaceful.

She woke up around three O'clock and gazed up to look at Harry's sleeping face, a habit she had developed during the hunt though never from so close. His arms were draped over her back and their naked bodies were still pressed tight against each other. She tried to think of anything beside the sensations pulsing through her body but it was a futile effort. It wasn't helping that her every movement caused her to slide along the erection still reaching all the way to her womb. 

She had tried to get off of Harry, her usual rational and bookworm personality barely holding its own against the naked version of herself mentally yelling for a second round with the boy-who-fucked-her-into-a-coma, but she only made it an inch before the friction sent her into another climax. Of course Harry would wake up right then to see her ostensibly getting off, no pun intended, on him while he had been sleeping. Harry leaned forward to take her lips in a kiss that went on for an entire minute before he pulled away. his retreat causing Hermione to mewl in protest despite her own previous attempts to distance herself. 

"Good morning Hermione." His voice rumbled in his chest and elicited a purr from the naked witch as the vibrations soaked into her own form.

"Good morning Harry."

"Now, while this morning was incredible, I think there's an explanation in order don't you?"

Hermione was afraid that he would be angry at her or might regret what they did because of his horribly self-sacrificing streak of nobility but his tone only contained curiosity and affection. It was the same tone that he used whenever she was excited about a topic and he would ask small questions to show that he was listening. It wasn't reproachful or demanding, but simply stated that he wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"I think I was fairly clear before we started. Ron and I never consummated our marriage and since all magical marriage contracts are only finalized after the two partners have intercourse, we were never actually married."

"Ah, I think I remember you saying something like that before you jumped me." Hermione buried her head into the crook of his neck and grumbled under her breath. It muffled the sound enough that Harry could only make out a few words like 'your fault' and 'abs'. Harry chuckled again which earned him another purr from the brunette witch. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure that I start round two whenever we feel up for it again." Hermione looked confused for a moment and then put on her best sultry smile.

"Oh. And what if I feel up to round two right now." Harry tsked at her and tried to show a look of exaggerated disappointment.

"For the brightest witch of you age you seem to be missing something that I thought would be very obvious. I fear for how you'll manage in the fall when we go back to school if you would think like that." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it that am I apparently not seeing exactly?" Harry grinned and leaned close to her ear so that his breath tickled her ear.

"This is still round one." Before Hermione could respond Harry had rolled them over so he again on top of her and thrust forward.

"O-oh, oh, God!"

Harry reveled at the sight of Hermione laying beneath him and writhing in ecstasy. He moved slower than he had earlier that day, taking his time to enjoy the feel of her pussy as it stretched to fit him every time that he plunged in and out of her. He hunched over and took one of her breasts into his mouth and lavished it with licks, kisses, and delicate bites. 

Hermione was calling out his name and her limbs flailed about as she tried to find anything to anchor her to reality. Her hands collided with the headrest of Harry's bed and latched on for dear life. This meant her arms were raised above her head in a way that made her chest stick out even more marvelously than before. Harry lifted his head to take in the scene and then lifted both of Hermione's legs till the rested on his shoulders and gave him unlimited access to her vagina.

Harry had already been overly stimulated from having Hermione's pussy hugging his cock for the past several hours so he found himself quickly approaching release once more. He picked up his pace and one of his hands wound around to find her clit. As soon as he located the small nub he began to furiously rub it and was rewarded by Hermione's eyes rolling to the back of her head and her inner walls tightening around his cock. The added sensation tipped Harry over the edge and he once again pushed himself balls deep into his best friend and released his second batch of baby-batter into Hermione.

This time, once Harry was finished pumping Hermione full of his cum, he willed his cock to soften enough that it slipped out of his lover's tight tunnel. A wandless and wordless cleansing charm vanished all of their sweat and love juices, minus the contents of Hermione's womb, and Harry sat straight up while propped up by various pillows. He pulled Hermione on top of him again so that she was sitting in his lap and her back pressed against his chest. 

"Now that was round one. How about we eat some food and we can see whether or not you are up for round two." While saying this Harry had reached around her in order to grope both of her tits in his hands. She could only nod but she doubted that she would able to continue their activities anytime soon. Her pussy was already sore and feeling a little raw.

Harry concentrated for a moment and within minutes a full meal was levitated to it sat on a conjured bed tray before the cuddling couple. They shared the plate of food before both of them succumbed to their exhaustion and the comfortable of the other in their arms. 

Hermione woke up first with alongside the first rays of sun and realized she was still feeling far too sore to wake up Harry the way she planned.

'Plan B then.'

Hermione dove beneath the covers and positioned herself between Harry's legs and with her face in-line with his penis. She reached out to touch it for the first time and gasped as it throbbed in her grasp. A think drop of pre-cum appeared at the tip and Hermione couldn't help but take it into her mouth by pressing a kiss to the head of his cock. She instantly because addicted to the flavor. She licked along the length from tip to base and when she felt it growing larger from her ministrations she prepared herself before taking the semi-hard length into her mouth. 

She pushed forward until his cock began to poke at her throat and she choked. She took a deep breath and then attempted to swallow more of Harry's penis. After a few attempts Hermione noticed that her jaw had begun to hurt and it was getting harder to breathe. Harry was now fully erect and because she started off with the smaller girth she had managed to get several inches into her throat before this Hermione had managed to get almost half of his cock into her throat despite the fact she would normally find it difficult to even wrap her lips around the head. 

Harry woke up to feel half of his cock shoved into Hermione's throat pussy while watching her choke since his erection had sealed her airway and was tight to the point that Hermione wasn't able to push herself off of Harry. He set his hand on her head and just pet her for several seconds while she continued to choke. When she was seconds away from passing out from a lack of air, Harry grabbed her hair and used it to pull her off of his cock. 

"Did you like that? Did you like choking on my cock at my mercy? Your cunt is sopping wet." Hermione blushed but was still struggling to catch her breath so she could only nod before hanging her head in shame.

"Oh no. Don't look down. You have nothing be ashamed of and I'm not even going to pretend that I won't be enjoying this any time that I want. You best get used to the idea of choking on my cock daily until you can take it all with no problems. Do you understand, my little pet?" Hermione whimpered while rubbing her thighs together and Harry knew that she was more than fine with the dynamic he proposed. 

"Since you've been such a good pet, waking me up on your own like this, I feel like you deserve a special gift. Lay back and enjoy." Hermione thought he was going to fuck her again but before she could say anything about his soreness, she had seen his face move down to be level with her swollen pussy lips and lick. After a cunnigulus session that proved to Hermione that parlsetongue was anything but dark, Hermione actually got up and the two of them ate a breakfast in the kitchen before shagging on the couch, and the floor, against the wall, pretty much everywhere. They made this their routine and Harry kept to his word by having Hermione choke on his everyday and otherwise using her for his pleasure in the most enjoyable ways. 

Soon it was the day they would return to Hogwarts for their final year of school which had been so gloriously derailed by the war. When they were walking up to the platform Hermione had trouble trying to act normal again after her time with Harry. It didn't help that she knew her womb and stomach were both currently full of Harry's cum and she was following his orders to not wear any undergarments. 

They found an empty compartment and Hermione almost started vibrating while waiting for Harry to store away their luggage. He had her sit down and began to weave several notice-me-nots, locking, and detection wards around but right before it sealed the final gap, Luna Lovegood walks straight through the opening. 

"Hello Harry." "Hello Hermione."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of went in a different direction than originally intending while writing the smut but I always kind of liked the idea of a Hermione that was solely sub for Harry. Please tell me what you think but as of right now I'm planning on making most of the relationships Dom Harry / Sub girl.
> 
> Also I didn't do as much editing for this chapter so feel free to point out any weird errors and I will try to fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't actually contain any real smut and is more for the purpose of setting up Luna's introduction to Harry's eventual harem and resolving some things that I left hanging since I originally planned this to be a one or two chapter story solely for Harry/Hermione. 
> 
> I did change a few extra details from cannon so please inform me if I accidentally conflicted with an earlier chapter.
> 
> The next chapter should come out much sooner and I hope you enjoy.

Luna Lovegood was a girl who grew up surrounded by classmates who would make fun of her. It was to the point that almost everyone at Hogwarts knew about "Looney" Lovegood, even if they had never met her before. After four years of this, she had grown quite accustomed to ignoring their mean words. It was quite freeing to not care what people might think of her and resulted in her being rather straightforward. She would speak her mind and do things her way. Then she met Harry Potter.

She knew about Harry of course, having grown up listening and sharing stories with her childhood friend Ginny. When she got to Hogwarts, she would occasionally see him in the halls or at meals with his two best friends. Then in her second year, she talked with him. Not for long and not about anything particularly important but it had been nice. They had simply bumped into each other in the Library and he suggested a book that might help with a charms essay she was writing. He didn't mock her, didn't cast a tripping jinx once her back was turned. He just simply smiled and talked with her despite the fact the dementors had been depressing him even more than most. They hadn't even exchanged names and eventually went about their days again.

Then there was her fourth year. She ended up sharing a carriage with Harry, Ron, and Hermione up to the castle for the welcome feast. She could still remember the sadness in his eyes when she told him what a thestral was and what it took to see them. That year had been absolutely horrible with Umbridge's influence staining Hogwarts and ruining their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Her bullies had increased their torment as if using her to vent their frustration with the toad-faced bitch. Joining the DA had been the best thing to ever happen to her. She learned to defend herself and felt like she had made some true friends for the first time since Ginny stopped talking with her. All of it was thanks to Harry who acted as teacher and Hermione who organized everything else. It was at this point she realized she had a crush on Harry Potter and found her old hesitation returning. 

She had been shocked when Harry asked her to be his date to the Slug Club party. She had happily agreed, trying not to let him know that his simple question had made her feel butterflies and a modest amount of arousal as she idly fantasized of how the night might end. The date hadn't been perfect, with Hermione doing her best to avoid McLaggen and Filch dragging in Malfoy about halfway through, but it was still a great memory. Especially the kiss Harry placed on her cheek just before dropping her outside the Ravenclaw portrait.

After Harry and his friends rescued her from Malfoy manor, she had decided that she would confess to Harry, which should have been simple since Ginny had fallen for Neville. But, when the war ended and Hermione's wedding was over, Harry seemed to drop off the face of the Earth. He would occasionally be seen in Diagon Alley doing shopping but otherwise stayed wherever he was calling home nowadays. The only one who seemed to know his exact location was Hermione. Thus, when Luna saw Harry boarding the Hogwarts express for their final year of school, she gathered all her courage and ignored the quickly forming wards to enter his compartment. That's when she noticed Hermione was also in the compartment, and how the other girl seemed to be uncomfortable sitting down, how the two were sitting even closer together than they already did. Her heart sank but she did her best to keep her expression the same. She had a feeling that Hermione noticed even if Harry, the-boy-who-was-oblivious, didn't.

"Hello Harry. Hello Hermione."

* * *

Hermione was surprised when Luna Lovegood suddenly appeared in the compartment, just slipping by the closing wards. She had been looking forward to the train ride ever since Harry promised to ward the door so they could have some fun time together. She may have been a virgin until recently but after learning how amazing sex was, especially with a lover as gifted as Harry, she had become somewhat insatiable. If Harry didn't have what seemed to be unlimited stamina, a non-existent refractory period, and the ability to make her orgasm with the slightest touch, she would probably have gone crazy out of withdrawal. The only problem was that her best efforts to return the favor, barely make him break a sweat. She did in fact see the minute change in Luna's expression when Harry sat down, and she suddenly had a very interesting idea.

She spent the next hour slowly torturing Harry. She would "accidentally" touch him, press her breasts against his arm, angle herself so that he had a clear view down her loose shirt. It sent thrills through her body to see and feel him get riled up by her actions. She would only just tone it down when she thought Harry was about to lose control. It would be amazing to have Harry shove her down and use her in front of Luna but it would ruin her idea. Finally she decided that it was all set.

"Harry, could you find the Trolley Witch and get me a pumpkin pasty?" Harry actually pouted somewhat at the thought of leaving right then but eventually agreed to go. He left the compartment and its two occupants, simply walking through the wards with ease. They were close to the rear of the train so he quickly confirmed that the sweet-selling old lady wasn't in any of the later train cars before moving to the front of the train while ignoring the stares of awe from the students he passed. With the number of incoming first years increasing each year, the train was still brimming with students despite the deaths from the Battle of Hogwarts. Luckily, most seemed too impressed by the actual sight of Harry that only a handful got up the courage to approach him. He renewed his speed and beelined for the front car, suddenly recalling that there was one student that he really didn’t want to run into right now.

"Harry! What the fuck are you doing here!" Speak of the devil. Harry turned around after freezing at the familiar voice.

"What do you want Weasley?" asked Harry whose tone was so cold that some of the students who heard it instinctively looked around for whichever dementor just sent shivers down there back. Those who had actually seen Harry fighting during the final battle were even more terrified of his current appearance. They had seen him cut down death eaters with a grimace at the thought of having to take a life, he had confronted Voldemort's killing curse with a simple disarming charm; Harry Potter was not a violent person. So why did it look like he wanted to send someone, believed to be his best friend, to the depths of Hell and reserve front row seats for whatever punishment the Devil dished out. They were all very happy at that moment to not be the target of Harry Potter's wrath. Of course Ron was oblivious to all of this and blustered ahead not realizing that his actions easily equated to dancing in front of a dragon after stealing its hoard.

"You know exactly what! Where's Hermione!? Where's my wife!?" Harry clenched his fists before walking forward and socking Ron in the face so hard that he fell down in a daze. Harry's next words were practically hissed out through his gritted teeth as he glared down at Ron.

"First off, she is not your wife. You failed to consummate your marriage and complete the binding." Ron's face went red, either with anger or embarrassment. Harry didn't care and continued but this time he had squatted down and put a smile on his face, almost giving the audience whiplash from the apparent change in mood. "It's a good thing too. If you hadn't I don't think I could've kept myself from killing you." The surrounding students gulped and it was at this moment, Ron knew … He fucked up. Harry continued.

"Now tell me, how is it that my soulmate agreed to marry a miserable excuse for a human being like yourself?" The students who realized what Harry said gasped and the Purebloods who were particularly knowledgeable about the subject quickly shot their own looks of disgust at Ron. A soulmate was a rare thing and a bit subjective but is very highly regarded in the magical world. The reason is because, while a soulmate may not end up falling in love with their soul partner, they can only fall in love with their soul partner. They either find their match or die alone. A soulmate marrying someone else could only have been the result of bewitchment. Harry had hidden all of this from Hermione, having only realized it since he had a much clearer grasp of his magic and could tell that their bond wasn't as simple as a normal marriage bond. She didn't believe in fate or soulmates all that much and she was already with him so their wasn't much point in bringing it up. Ron on the other hand, was only alive because Harry actually liked Fred and George and didn't want to make them suffer the loss of another brother. Bill's death was hard enough on them. Harry smelt a foul smell and realized that Ron had soiled himself. He stood up and sneered in disgust at his ex-best friend.

"Get out of my sight." Ron scrambled to his feet but failed and eventually settled for trying to shuffle away on his hands and knees as quickly as he could. Harry turned and began walking to the front again, hoping to get the treat from the Trolley witch and return to his lover as soon as possible. It turned out the old woman was all the way in the conductor's car, waiting till the half way point when she would usually begin her rounds. She was nice though and sold Harry the Pumpkin Pasty that he wanted. He thought about having to walk back to his compartment and decided it was fine to break the rules a little. Hermione wanted her sweet and who was he to delay delivery, now that he had acquired it. He felt around for the connection to his wards at the back of the train and with a slight pop, dissaparated in front of the locked doors. Moments later, the Neville Longbottom appeared in the conductor's car with a silver pin on his robes and two letters in his hand, only to turn back after realizing that Harry was no longer there. He could just deliver the letters later, after all Ginny was waiting for him back in their compartment.

Harry meanwhile, took a moment to regain his bearings since all forms of magical traveled still seemed to hate him. No longer dizzy, he pushed all thoughts of his encounter with Ron aside and put a smile on his face. He opened the door and was frozen by what he saw inside. Not one, but two naked witches, pleasuring themselves and moaning his name if he was not mistaken. He knew that the wards would keep anyone else beside him from seeing what was happening but still stepped inside and quickly shut the door, only realizing at that point that he was now locked in the room with the two gorgeously nude witches. He felt Hermione's familiar figure press against his back as her arms wrapped around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes, the movement of her breasts against him causing Harry to instantly harden below, and whispered in his ear.

"Hello Harry. Do you like my gift?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself. Enjoy.

** A few moments after Harry left **

"When did you fall in love with him? Or would the better question be, when did you decide to tell him?" Luna sighed.

"I decided to confess after you rescued me from the Malfoy's manor but it seems I still ended up waiting too long. I'm happy for the two of you though and I really should have seen it coming. Everyone thought the two of you had been in love with each other since your third year. I was quite surprised when you started to fancy Weasley. I rather thought that the wrackspurts had gotten to you."

Hermione winced as she recalled the circumstances leading to her own confession to Harry. It truly was a miracle that no one had asked him out before her and that she had come back to her senses before she did anything else that she would regret. She would have been devastated if she had been locked into a marriage with Ron while Harry fell in love with some other witch, which is where her current plan came into action.

"Harry really does like you. He would have gone to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party alone before he asked someone who he didn't like." Luna gave a small, rueful smile at what she took as a consolation from the older girl. "I'm sure that if you confessed now he would accept you." Luna stared at Hermione in shock, as her words repeated over and over in her head.

"Why would he, he is dating you now isn't he." Harry and Hermione were obviously in some kind of relationship and Luna seriously doubted it was a friends with benefits arrangement. Even if Harry would accept her confession, why would Hermione tell her that. She saw Hermione blush and look down for a moment before meeting her eyes.

"Harry is the lord to several ancient houses. We agreed that we don't give a damn about pureblood traditions and are content to ignore them but he is still legally allowed multiple wives. Accepting you wouldn't necessarily mean rejecting me. Also, I think he truly does love you and I can't keep up with him on my own. If you are interested, I may have an idea."

Luna quickly agreed and Hermione spent the next few minutes detailing her plan. Both girls were heavily blushing by the end of the discussion and an awkward silence descended since Harry still hadn't returned. Unable to help herself, Luna asked for some details about Harry as a lover. Hermione started slowly at first, explaining how she had stayed with Harry as a normal guest until she couldn't take it any longer and kissed him. As she talked and recalled each incident, she became a little less inhibited, with each story coming out a little bit easier as she warmed up to the subject. Luna couldn't recall at what point she noticed Hermione's hand had migrated southward. She did know that she was soon copying the action and easily imagining herself as a participant in Hermione's stories. Her clothes found their way to the floor after she found them restricting her attempts to relieve the heat in her core. They joined Hemione's own pile which she noticed seemed to be lacking a few pieces. Her fantasies took over her entire awareness and she moaned out Harry's name.

That's when she heard the compartment door slam and lock into place, despite the fact she hadn't even been aware it was opened. The only thing that kept her from shrieking and covering her nude form was the sight of Harry Potter's broad back and messy raven hair. Hermione stood up from her bench and pressed herself against Harry. Luna's eyes dropped to the brunette's heart shaped butt and her faced ended up looking like a tomato when she realized that she had been checking out the witch and rather enjoying what she saw. She was brought back to the present when she saw Hermione lean close to Harry's ear and say,

"Hello Harry. Do you like my gift?"

* * *

There had been speculation about Harry and Hermione dating for most of their time at Hogwarts. The rumors would appear each year and circulate for a while before they were ultimately dismissed. Whenever Harry was asked about his feelings for Hermione he would say that he cares for her like a sister. Given the only relative Harry had close to his age was Dudley, this statement was pure speculation on his part. Wouldn't it be normal to be protective of a sister, to want to be around them and see them smile, to make sure that any wizard with untoward intentions for her knew they had his not inconsiderable wrath to deal with if they ever hurt her.

Harry truly did feel that these feelings were more for a sibling than a love interest. Another girl he considered a little sister was Luna Lovegood. The bright and slightly odd girl had wormed her way into his heart and her bullies soon found themselves on the receiving end of many Weasley Wizard Wheezes prank products. The problem was that Harry had recently had to change how he looked at Hermione. The feelings he thought were for a sister turned out to be those for a lover, including the similar feelings he held for Luna.

Back to the present the sight of Luna and Hermione naked was seared into his mind and Hermione's words continued to echo in his ears. 'Gift? Does she mean Luna? If so, does she mean being able to see her naked or possibly more? Why would Luna be naked? I don't think Hermione would confund her like this.' Luna was the one that interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry. You can turn around if you want." Hermione pulled herself off of him and he slowly turned. He half expected the two of them to be dressed again, the last few moments being a strange plank or pleasant hallucination but the only difference from earlier was that Hermione was now standing and both of the girls eyes were glued on him. He did his best to keep his eyes alternating between their faces but couldn't keep from letting them drift a little. The girls were much less reserved as they took him in and Hermione was actually licking her lips as she stared at the growing bulge in his pants.

"Could I please get an explanation." The girls looked at each other and giggled before Hermione spoke up.

"Well, Luna and I were talking and decided that you deserved a gift after everything you have done for us, but this is only half your gift." Hermione stepped back and Harry saw Luna slide off the bench and onto her feet so that she was now standing in front of him. Already thoroughly off balance by the whole situation and unable to think straight with all his blood leaving his brain in favor of little Harry, he didn't do anything to stop Luna as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Just like his first kiss with Hermione, electricity shot through him and his arms automatically wrapped around her tiny form. His tongue reached out and was quickly granted access to Luna's mouth. Harry's skilled tongue easily dominated Luna as the kiss deepened further. When they ran out of breath, they pulled apart and Luna shuffled back on wobbly legs, her flushed face contrasting beautifully with the pale skin of her chest.

"I really like you Harry. In fact I've loved you ever since you first called me your friend. Would you please go out with me?" Harry looked at Hermione but she only grinned back. Luna was still looking at him expectantly and he realized that there was no question what his answer would be. He reached out with one hand to brush against her cheek and leaned down till he was once again kissing her. His other hand found its way to her breast and rubbed the sensitive flesh, causing her to moan into his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him further in so he was surprised when he suddenly felt his pants being pulled down. Hermione had apparently gotten impatient and decided there were other places she could kiss while the younger girl occupied his mouth. He let her continue, lifting his feet a little so that she could slip the garment off of him, while his hand moved from Luna's breast to her cute butt. He pulled away from the kiss, savoring the mewl of disappointment from Luna, and began to kiss his way down her body so that his mouth replaced his newly relocated hand in teasing her breasts.

Hermione had finally removed his boxers, receiving a solid thwack to the face from his dick as it stood at attention. She lavished it with kisses and licks before taking it into her mouth. His fully erect penis was still too large for her to take in far but her repeated practice during their time together allowed her to at least fit his bulbous head in. Her tongue writhed around his dick and her cheeks sunk in when she began to suck with all her might. Her hands worked his shaft and Harry redoubled his efforts on Luna to make up for his distraction. One hand found her smooth slit and rubbed against it for a moment before letting a finger slide into the tight hole. Luna was already dripping wet and her moan continued to grow louder before he noticed the now familiar signs of a female orgasm. Harry was fairly certain the only thing keeping her upright at that moment was his hands supporting her and so slowed down to not overdo everything so soon. However, the rush of getting her off, paired with Hermione's ministrations was making him quickly approach his own release.

"I'm cumming Hermione." Luna perked up at that comment and slipped to the ground so that she was on her knees side by side with Hermione.

"I want some too." Hermione looked to her side and pulled Harry out of her mouth with a loud pop. She took off one hand and gestured for Luna to join her. Luna's hand tightened around his shaft and began to rub back and forth. It all became too much for Harry. The sight of the two girls kneeling in front of him. The contrast between Hermione's expert handjob and Luna's amateurish first attempt. The looks of lust in both their eyes as they looked up at him. He began to cum and fountains of sperm gushed out, covering both of the girls in a white glaze while they moved him to ensure they both received an equal portion of his ejaculate. Hermione already knew what to do at this point and opened her mouth to let him see her prize before swallowing deeply. Luna quickly did a cute imitation after watching Hermione and shivered with pleasure as his semen slid down her throat. Then Hermione, noticing Luna's distraction, leaned over and began to lick off the sperm remaining on the girls face and chest till she was all clean. When she was done Luna returned the favor, eager for as much of Harry seed that she could get. The sight almost set Harry off again.

The trio continued to pleasure and explore each other's bodies for the next several hours. Harry alternated between pleasuring the two girls with his fingers and mouth before rewarding them with numerous cum showers which they dutifully shared. They had all tacitly agreed that Luna's first time should not be on a train, despite Harry's desire to claim her, so they contented themselves with oral sex until the train pulled into Hogsmeade. The three dressed in their robes though both girls opted to go without bra or panties. Harry removed the wards after everyone was decent and was about to open the door to exit when he felt two pair of arms spin him around. He was pulled into a needy kiss by Hermione before being passed to Luna for a kiss of her own. The two girls smiled at his goofy expression after they were done with him. His smile hadn't even dimmed by the time the three of them had all piled onto one of the thestral pulled carriages. Harry watched the castle come into view and felt a wave of calm wash over him. For the first time since he was eleven years old, there was no dark lord was aiming for his life or a threat of war dictating his actions. On top of that, he was now in a relationship with two amazing and beautiful young women. This would be a good year.


End file.
